Triple Teal J's
The are created by Altaroxee/Jink-Elise. consist not of three Powerpuffs, but one PPG, one RRB and one PPnkG. They share the color of dark teal and each has a rather close relation to each other than the canon. Overall, the three of them, despite being genetically different, have quiet a close sibling bond. They have yet to discover their powers. They currently have no relationships with the canon PPG, RRB and PPnkG though. Their origin is a mystery to the three. They were created from a phenomenon that happened in the residence of their creator named Elise Bellamont during a rainy day, where a teal substance makes contact with a mixture of acid rain, a cleaning agent (a detergent), and wasted heart cookies. An unknown radioactive substance was the last thing to make them come to life (Hint: it has Chemical X, but it has something else which made the sibling-like bond between the three.). Jinx Jinx "Debbie" Bellamont is the earliest to arrive among the others. She had short, brunette red-brown hair. She regularly wears a teal dress with a black stripe, a very long pair of socks and black shoes. She was initially going to have an accessory like a black cat hat or anything associated with bad luck, as her name is Jinx. Her latest and current design consists of nearly the same as her early version, but has longer and darker hair. This redesigning was done due to the fact that the early version was nearly completely identical to someone's "puffsona" on deviantART. 'Personality' She is naturally sly and mischievous and has a knack for pranking, but her only and favorite target is her RRB counterpart Jinn. Despite her mischievous personality, she is often seen well-behaved. Unlike her other victims, Jinx messes with Jinn more frequently than the rest. Although he tries to flee from her, she would look out for him and she would always succeed. This sly and mischievous side of her makes her look like a red-eyed shadow at the distance. She may be smart, but she often thinks slow. There are times that she would leap in to action without consideration, thus everything will end up in trouble. She also has secret feelings for Jinn, in which she shows through her series of pranks. 'Likes and Dislikes' Likes - the color teal - swimming - success on everything - pranking - Jinn - trying everything new Dislikes - Jinkie - Big problems - Homework Jinn Jinn Bellamont came along with the creation of Jinkie and is the RRB counterpart of Jinx. His view on his relationship between him and Jinx would be like a brother-sister relationship, but with him being the older one. He can be identified with his long-sleeved teal shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black-and-white sneakers. His priced possession is his blue iPad. 'Personality' Unlike Jinx, he is disciplined, calm and serious, but he is the most short-tempered one among the girls. He is also a perfectionist, fixing everything by ratio, inch, pixel, and every small thing. If free from Jinx's tormenting, he would engage in either archery or gun-shooting. Even if he is mostly the serious type, he could be good at teasing someone, like Jinx. He also has the ability to fake everything that seems to look or sound real. It is very rare for him to be pushed to his limit despite his short temper. If pushed to his limit, he wouldn't care whoever he screams at and just leaves that person half-dead if he could. Jinx is an example of who can push him too far, but his mixed feelings with her seems to leave him to unable to actually kill her. Despite him being a Rowdyruff and that the RRB are on the good side, he sticks out to the rule and goes to the good side. 'Likes and Dislikes' Likes - the color teal - guns - bow-and-arrows - Jinx (secretly) - Jinkie (for taunting Jinx only) - travelling to different places - solitude with silence Dislikes - being bothered - Jinx (visibly) - Jinkie - being in bad situations - crowds Category:Characters Category:Families